Un-Queen of Mean
by Books-R-Better-Than-People
Summary: Basically Jushtin is pissed that Solaria got the wand, and now he’s gonna get his revenge


**Dear Diary,**

**How could this happen? Mother didn't even give me a chance. I've only had the wand for two weeks and she just gives to her?! Solaria isn't fit to be queen. She's a violet war supporter. She'll destroy this kingdom if I don't do something. No use crying in my room, it's time to take action.**

Jushtin: I'm so tired of pretending

Where's my happy ending?

**I shut my diary, hoping it could feel the same pain I did**

I followed all the rules

I drew inside the lines

I never asked for anything that wasn't mine

I waited patiently for my time

But after it finally came

She gave her the wand

**I can still remember my mother laughing and jumping for joy after she took my wand and spellbook... How could she?**

And now I feel this overwhelming pain

I mean it's in my veins

I mean it's in my brain

My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train

I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame

**I know exactly who to blame**

**I look at the family picture. Me, my mother, father, and her. Solaria stole everything from me. Now, she'll pay**

I never thought of myself as mean

I always thought that I could be a queen

And there's no in between

'Cause if I can't have that

Then I will be the leader of the dark

And the bad

**In a fit of rage, I threw the picture against the wall. It shatters and a piece of glass stabs Solaria's picture when it lands**

Now there's a devil on my shoulder

Where the angels used to be

And he's calling me the queen

**I'm gonna do it. I snuck out my room, making sure to avoid the guards. I memorized their schedule and was able to sneak by without them catching me. I finally made it to her room. She's the reason I'm doing this. It's all because of her. I opened the door and find my sister sleeping like a rock, and I also see the wand in her grasp**

Being nice was my pastime

But I've been hurt for the last time

**I make my way over to her bed and eyed the sword that's killed hundreds of monsters. I feel like it's calling to me, it needs me, and I need it**

And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me

The anger burns my skin, third-degree

Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea

There's nobody getting close to me

They're gonna bow to this Un-Queen

Your nightmare's my dream

Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes

**I snatched the sword out of her hand and it transforms back into my fabulous cane, only instead it has bat wings, the heart is a diamond, and the alligator head is a skull... Perfect**

I never thought of myself as mean

I always thought that I'd be the queen

**I then eyed the Book of Spells sitting in her desk**

And there's no in between

'Cause if I can't have that

Then I will be the leader of the dark

And the bad

Now there's a devil on my shoulder

Where the angels used to be

And he's calling me the queen of mean (calling me, calling me)

**I snatch the spellbook off her desk, ran out of her room, out of the castle, and made my way to the rose tower in the garden**

The queen of mean (calling me, calling me)

The queen of mean (calling me, calling me)

**Once I make it inside the tower, I set the book down on a nightstand, and it began to glow a dark, eerie, sort of mesmerizing purple**

Something's pulling me

It's so magnetic

My body is moving

Unsure where I'm headed

**The book opens and the pages flip to a chapter with a spell I've never seen before. "The Takeover Spell". Glossaryck flies out of one of the pages and looks at me and the spell with a look of concern in his eyes**

All of my senses have left me defenseless

This darkness around me

Is promising vengeance

**The spell would allow my to rule over the kingdom with an iron fist, people will obey me. It's perfect. I'll show Mewni what a true ruler is. If they want a ruthless tyrant, I'll give them one**

The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive

There's nothing to lose

When you're lonely with no family

**I raise my wand and it emits a dark purple smoke that surrounds me. My cheek clovers start to hurt, but I ignore it, along with the slight pain in my chest**

So my only interest is showing that princess

That I'm the true queen

And my reign will be endless! (endless)

**Once the smoke clears up, I marvel at my appearance in a mirror. My bright red tailcoat and hat have become black with purple accents, the feathers on my hat, blood red, my hair has become a darker shade of purple, and my cheek clovers are gray, and split in two. I reveal a fanged grin**

I want what I demand!

I want to rule the land!

Sit back and watch them learn

It's finally my turn!

**Glossaryck follows me back to the castle and the entire castle staff bows before me. I see the tapestries with lightning bolts have changed to black clovers. The family tapestry in the throne room has changed. It's just me... Sitting on a pile of bones**

If they want a tyrant for a queen

I'm gonna be one like they've never seen

I'll show them what it means

Now that I'm more than that

I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad

**I hit the end of my cane against the floor, and the walls of the castle, and the decor become dark and menacing, enough to make even the bravest warriors cower in fear**

'Cause the devil's on my shoulder

Where the angels used to be

And he's calling me the queen of mean

**I make my way to the throne and smile menacingly knowing that I am the new ruler of Mewni, and nothing will stop me**

(calling me, calling me)

The queen of mean (calling me, calling me)

I want what I deserve!

**First order of business, getting rid of Solaria**


End file.
